User talk:Firedale2002
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Snagdaggers page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Oh hey, thanks for letting me know why all the weight was missing from items. It was driving me slightly crazy. :D Should I edit the blog post to reflect my new found knowledge of this fact? Is there a way to delete the blog post completely? xD I'm pretty new to this whole wiki thing. :3 Thank You Fire!! Thanks for all the help to the Dragon's Dogma wiki and given me pointers on how to help the wiki aswell. ~Gar Re: NPCS Some of them are pawns, it's still part of the game and that's what this wiki is trying to be an encyclopedia of. - Wagnike2 16:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi dale, you've got almost 200 contributions so i'm assuming you know a lot more about DD than i do, so I need help on how to buy better weapons and armour from caxtons armoury because i've continued with the quest but I still haven't seen any advances in armour with the armoury :/ Thanks noted .. thanks for the advice.. im new to contibuting ₷€₳¢ℌℬṝ⧲$ 11:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) templates... pfft. Weapon categories Oh, fair enough. The Weapons section at the top is limited to 10 entries, and it really only serves to provide examples - hence why the "Enemies" section is just a few examples of monsters instead of all of them. It's not meant to provide a comprehensive list, since you'll find that in the actual Weapons section itself. The issue I found then was going on to the actual page itself to find some weapons pages suddenly missing, for it to be revealed they were redirects. Basically, the header doesn't really matter, it's just to provide shortcuts, and doesn't need to be used as a basis for categorising things. I can understand grouping weapons with the exact same skills together, but otherwise they should be separate. Thanks! NDenizen 06:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) "Pages with broken file links Category Edit Please don't label any more pages with the "Pages with broken file links" category. Broken links that are wanted can be found under Special:WantedPages. Having a category just to point out wanted pages is redundant. - Firedale2002 (talk) 03:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC)" Recived this from you. I don't know what a "Pages with broken file links" is actually. Not even sure what a Wanted Page is, either. Is a wanted page items that don't have an explination to them? I don't remember making a catagory that lists wanted pages, whatever those are. Very lost as to what you're trying to tell me.Please explain so clueless at the moment. I think I understand what you are saying now. Heh, totally new at this. Been using the templet set up from this. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Matured_Greenwarish I did not realize that the image part was causing an issue. Do I just remove the 'image=' to fix this? Want to be able to fix this so I'm not causing run around, confusion, or extra work on anyone. Weapon List (Response) Firedale2002 said, "If you're going to tablify the weapon lists and include stats, you need to include whether the stats are the minimum or the maximum, or you need to include all the stats, not just one set. I've noticed you're using just one set and not saying whether it's the first level stats or the dragonforged stats, so it can be confusing to people viewing the pages." Hi Firedale, thanks for noticing my entries on the wiki. If you look above the tables with the weapons, you'll see it says the following information, "All weapons are listed with dragonforged stats. Please feel free to leave a comment if you think/know there is something not quite right about these numbers. All weapons are initially sorted by total damage dealt, combining both strength and magick to get the value." If it doesn't say that, then it'll say, "All are listed with dragonforged stats and are sorted from strongest to weakest using the strength and magick stats combined." So it does say that they're dragonforged. Beyond that I'm not sure what you're referring to. Also, by me saying "Strongest" it's should be understood that this is considering the weapons that are dragonforged since all other non-dragonforged weapons couldn't be stronger. I appreciate the feedback. Hope that clears things up a bit. Thanks for your contribution to the wiki, it's always nice to have others help a common effort. Enigmafyv (talk) 04:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC)